


Microwave Dinner (With Illustrations!)

by rodymus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodymus/pseuds/rodymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a malfunction with a mass displacement ray, Bumblebee is left in the care of the only person he trusts - Grimlock.<br/>Featuring fanart by the lovely Slurpoof/Slutpoof on tumblr! THANKS SO MUCH LIVI! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microwave Dinner (With Illustrations!)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell  
> this is for skymachine on tumblr

“How long is this gonna last?” Grimlock asked, glancing down at Bumblebee.

“I’m afraid I don’t know how song -er, wrong, er, long this is going to last,” Fixit admitted sadly, turning to Bumblebee. “The mass displacement ray was a malfunctioning one, so there’s no knowing. Until it wears off, I recommend you stick with Grimlock.”

Bee nodded solemnly. This was a mess. A mass displacement gun had fallen to the ground, with it’s line of fire aimed directly for the Autobot leader - Bee was only about a two feet tall now. Shame hung heavy on his shoulders, and his face was flushed with embarrassment as he sat on the edge of a table, legs dangling comically. How was he supposed to do his job when he was no bigger than one of Grimlock’s fingers? 

“Until then, I need you to tell Strongarm and Sideswipe that I’m on a solo recon mission, and do NOT by ANY means inform them of this.” Bee jabbed a finger at Fixit, who nodded. 

“Yessir!!” Fixit saluted.

Bee could’ve sworn Fixit was holding back a smile.

 

 

“It’s okay, boss,” Grim smiled, plopping down next to Bee. The weight of the movement sent vibrations through the ground that jostled Bee a bit. “We’ll figure out a way to make you big again.” 

Grimlock scooped Bee into his servos and placed him in his lap, gently rubbing Bee’s tiny helm with a claw to comfort him. The gesture startled Bumblebee, but he leaned into the touch and felt himself relax, huffing. They sat in silence, Bee offlining his optics, until he felt one of Grimlock’s claws graze his interface panels.

His eyes snapped open but he didn’t move. He could feel pressure building up behind his panels, slick lubricants already pooling in secrecy behind his valve covers. Grimlock apparently could tell because Bee heard him rumble and purr. Bee shuffled nervously, avoiding eye contact with Grim, and trying to ignore the heat rising in his interface array. 

“Not right now, Grim. Not like this,” Bee wanted it too, but he was so embarrassed. What would Optimus think of him, two feet tall and wetting himself on the lap of an ex-decepticon dinobot?

Grimlock whined, venting. Bee took hold of Grimlock’s claw, removing it from his panels, and placed a gentle kiss on it’s tip, nuzzling it with a sigh. Grimlock continued to pet Bee’s helm and purr. 

Primus, the purring again. It was unbearable. Bee needed relief. He was so stressed from the Mass Displacement debacle and his teammates disrespecting him and the decepticon prisoners on the loose that he needed a distraction, anything, anything would suffice.

After a moment, Bee caved. 

“Hey Grim, would it be alright if we…” Bee trailed off, faceplates flushed. Primus, he was so embarrassed. “Could you play with me a little with your…. mouth...,” he choked out that last word. 

Grimlock’s optics widened in surprise, and he cracked a large smile, beaming at the small autobot. “You mean it?!”

Before Bee could reply, Grimlock lifted Bee by the scruff of his neck, and Bee cried out in alarm at how quickly he agreed. Grimlock eagerly licked his lips, mouth already slick and overflowing with drool, and gently, tentatively began to lick at Bee’s small panels, which, to Bee’s embarrassment, snapped open at his touch, sending shudders through his tiny frame. He was already so worked up, he needed this so bad. He needed Grimlock’s sloppy kisses and strong tongue inside of him. He keened and arched his hips forward to be closer to that amazing tongue, gasping as Grimlock lapped at his valve. 

Before Bee had time to realize what was happening, Grimlock had Bee’s entire lower body inside of his mouth, his thick glossa rolling over Bee’s spike and valve, coating him in copious amount of oral lubricant. Grimlock rumbled happily and the deep vibrations rocked Bee to his core, stars flickering in his optics. 

“Grim…” Bee moaned. “Gr- oh, oh my Grim - ah!”

With that, Grimlock slurped the rest of Bee’s body into his mouth. Bee cried out in alarm as Grimlock pressed him up to the roof of his mouth and against his giant teeth with his rough tongue, rolling him over and gliding it up and down his body. Bumblebee moaned, hot and wet, pleasure building up in his pressurized spike. He clenched his teeth as the first wave of overload crashed through him, and it was with such force that he screamed Grimlock’s name, legs spasming.  
Grimlock’s mouth was positively dripping with drool from his own arousal and trying to please Bumblebee, his optics hazy with pleasure, his own spike fully erect and dripping. 

Leaning back, he hiccuped, and gave his spike a firm stroke, gasping and grumbling contently as he dragged his claws up the ridges of his spike. God, Bee was so cute like this. He secretly never wanted the autobot to return to normal - the possibilities of such a small partner in the berth were endless. Maybe with enough practice he could get his spike in that tiny valve…

Grim took his other hand and rubbed lazily at his anterior node while stroking his spike with the other, slurping his drool and fucking Bee with his tongue - all at the same time. Multitasking at it’s finest. He could hear Bee moaning and spasming within his maw and, with a flick of his tongue, sent Bee crashing into overload. Bee’s transfluid tasted sweet in his mouth and Grimlock put all his effort into his own overload now. Grimlock came with a gurgling roar, his fluids pouring from the tip of his massive spike.  
He smiled lazily, licked his lips, and swallowed, content with his work. Suddenly, Grimlock choked and gagged, gasping for air and venting hard. It felt like he had just swallowed a t-cog, or…...oh shit.

 

He had just swallowed Bumblebee. 

Panic rose in the back of his throat and he clutched his stomach, venting rapidly.

“Bee?? Oh my Primus I am s- hic - so so so sorry,” Grimlock looked down at his now-bulging stomach in horror, tears welling in his optics and blurring his vision. He didn’t mean for this to happen, he had been so distracted with his own pleasure that he forgot all about Bee for a moment and...oh, scrap. Bee was going to be so mad. The thought of Bee’s disappointed face made him nauseous to think about…..but….Bee felt...really nice going down, actually. He felt really…..full? It felt ...good. 

“Grim....?!” Bee shouted, choking on a bit of oral fluids. He was sliding down, down Grimlock’s throat and he scrambled and clawed to try and get back to that lovely, amazing tongue, but it was too late. 

He was inside Grimlock’s fuel tank, he realized with a mixture of horror and awe, his biolights illuminating the dark space enough for him to see that he was waist deep in energon. He vented hard, processor still cloudy from overload, and hesitantly ran his digits over the walls of Grimlock’s tank. It was gushy and warm, and he could feel Grimlock prodding at his belly, trying to feel Bee.

He was weirdly turned on by all of this. Primus help him.

An idea entered Bee’s mind, a curious expression creeping onto his faceplates. He ran his servos up and down the soft walls of Grimlock’s belly, stroking harder and harder, and he could feel Grimlock reeling from it. 

Grimlock keened and fell to his knees, clutching his stomach and gagging. He sobbed, hiccuping, drool still dripping from the corners of his mouth. Bee continued pressing and squirming in his big belly, 

“Bee…” Grimlock moaned, hiccuping and coughing. “Don’t or I- hic - I’m gonna -”

It was too late. Grimlock gagged, lurching his stomach and all of it’s contents - including Bee - onto the ground. Bee was so dazed from being jostled about that he lay there, panting and exhausted, and oddly satisfied. He looked up at Grimlock and saw the dinobot sobbing, coughing and hiccuping, apologizing profusely for accidentally swallowing the autobot. 

Grimlock leaned towards Bee, sniffling and began to apologetically lick him clean with his enormous tongue. Bee was positively covered in oral fluids and the energon from Grimlock’s fuel tank, and Grimlock lapped at every part of his plating in between soft sobs and hiccups. Bee’s little spike was still pressurized and Grimlock gently kissed and suckled on it, drawing another overload from his tiny, exhausted partner.

Entirely spent, Bee’s frame went slack and he panted, his spark fluttering.

Grimlock choked back another sob and leaned his forehead into Bee’s chestplates. “I - I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry I didn’t mea -hic - mean to do that I just -”

Bee reached his small hand up and pet Grimlock’s head crest.

“It’s okay Grim. I actually….rather enjoyed that.”


End file.
